shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Komukai
Introduction Komukai is a puffer-fish fishman, she is also a member of the Dame pirates. Komukai is one of fishman islands best chefs. As a child, Komukai always wanted to be a pirate, but was forced to become a chef to continue her family traditions. After Mars D. Argo defeated the pirate who captured the rest of Komukai's family, she vowed to join him so that she could search for her family, which was sold into slavery. Argo helped Komukai realize that not all humans are bad. Komukai's dream is to one day have a feast with every species at one table. Appearance Her pale skin makes her purple-blue hair stick out even more. She wears a blue tang top with a portion of her red bra exposed, and she wears a black sleeve on her right arm to hide the brand that was given to her by her abusive father. She has purple lip gloss, and purple eyeliner. Personality Komukai, despite being treated so poorly in the past, is very mature. In fact, one of her gimmicks is that she acts way above her age. Often, she acts like a senior citizen, telling stories starting with the phrase "back in my day". Komukai, although nice most of the time, also has a temper of some sorts. When angry, she becomes psychotic and threatens to kill people at the tiniest things, which earned her the name, "The Mad Chef". Back in fishman island, if any pirates would cause trouble in her bar, she would threaten to cook them. She also refers to almost everyone as, youngster or kid, even if they are quite a bit older than her. It is speculated that this behavior is due to her having to mature fast and raise herself due to her parents and family being sold into slavery and leaving her on fishman island to fend for herself. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Koukai's main weapon of choice are various kitchen knives she keeps along a coiled whip on her waist. When she uncoils the whip, it is stacked end to end with various kitchen knives she can use to fight Hand to Hand Combat Komukai also uses both Fishman Karate and Fishman jujitsu. She is quite adept at them because back at fishman island, she lived among the fishman dojo. Physical Strength Komukai is insainly stong, which always surprises not only her enemies, but her allies as well. She can literally lift a marine battle ship. This strength is another result of her living in the fishman dojo. Her being a fishman also comes into account, since fishman are known to be 10 times stronger than humans at birth on land. Agility Although Komukai is definatly fast on land, she is like a speeding bullet in water. She is known for her unbelievable speed on both land and water which was once again acquired at the fishman dojo. Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Komukai uses various kitchen knives and a whip to fight her opponents. She embeds haki into her knives to make them much stronger than they originally are. Komukai highly values her knives and often adds more knives to her collection. Devil Fruit She has no devil fruit, but her natural fishman abilities are often mistaken for devil fruit abilities. '' Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Komukai is the chef of the Dame pirates. She joined after Argo defeated the slave trader who stole and sold her family into slavery when came back to get more slaves from fishman island. She also has strong roots in the fishman dojo. Family Her family was captured and sold into slavery when she was a toddler, she was the only remaining one to not get caught. The history she does remember with her family isn't too pleasant. Although she had a loving mother and siblings. Her father was abusive and considered "evil" in her eyes. Allies/ Friends Komukai's allies consists of everyone in the fishman dojo, along with the Dame pirates and their allies. Enemies Komukai's sworn enemy is all slave traders. Previously, she hated humans, but she learned to like them after meeting Mars D. Argo. Other History Komukai had a somewhat normal life on fishman island. She had a loving mother, an older sister, and a younger brother. But her dad was abusive. He was a raging drunk who would beat Komukai and her family. One day, the section of fishman island she lived in was attacked by slave traders who were led by a man named pokerface. He would usually kidnap a few fishman and merfolk every couple of years on a relatively small scale but the day he captured Komukai, he and other slave trader crews teamed together to kidnap all kinds of fishman and merfolk on a large scale. Komukai was the only member of her family to escape the great enslavement, which is what the event is known as to the inhabitants of fishman island. She was taken in by the teachers of the fishman karate dojo, and raised there. Her old family were chef's and they forced Komukai to continue the tradition. Komukai's true dream was to become a great known pirate. Once her family was taken, she decided to give up on her dream and continue the family tradition so that the family restaurant, the last remaining item from her family, wouldn't be forgotten. After years of living within the fishman karate dojo, Komukai was almost a master at fishman karate. When pockerface made his second large scale assult on fishman island, Mars D. Argo, and the Dame pirates stopped him, winning Komukai's trust, and recruiting her in the crew. This was a sign to Komukai that she should chase after her dream to become a well known pirate. But now, her dream has transformed. It is now to be friends with every race, and to one day have a great feast ,of her preparing, with one of every race, without conflict. Character Design I wanted to have a fishman with mostly human features within the Dame pirates. Major Battles Dame pirates vs The slave cartel (fleet of slave traders) -Argo and Koukai vs pockeface (lost) -Argo and Komukai vs pokerface: round 2 (won) Komukai vs Davey Jones Jr. (Won) Komukai vs Ikon (Argo's brother) (Escaped) Dame pirates vs Origin Sinclair (The first sinclair)(lost) Quotes "Keep it up, and you'll be my next dish" "Back in my day..." "Youngsters these days..." Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles External Links